


turtles vs puppies

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: CGLRE-Hamilton [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: CGLRE, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, caregiver!herc, cgl, little!Thomas, little/middle!john, no editing we die like men, they have a lil spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Regressuary 2k19Prompt: Characters A and B fight over which animal is best, and Character C has to make sure the fight doesn’t get physicalJohn and Tommy have a lil argument over whats better, Puppies or Turtles, Herc has to step in.(takes place before No More)





	turtles vs puppies

 

When little, John was usually a very sweet and patient boy, he played with the younger kids and happily helped the caregivers with tasks. But today it seemed he had an attitude. Hercules had been in the bad books since he had been the one to inform him they were out of coffee that morning, the boy had glared daggers from across the breakfast table from heavily bagged eyes. He had been working on a project all weak, working overtime to get it done and was now exhausted, and bratty.

 

Hercules had though when Tommy came over for a playdate that he would pull John out of his foul mood, he always seemed to enjoy getting to play with a little that wasn’t a baby. “I love Alex!” he had explained one day “but Tommy plays with me and doesn't cry as much.”

 

And when Tommy did arrive, holding hands with a tired looking Maddison (“This latest case I’m working is driving me into the ground”) it seemed to have worked, John had perked up and had happily introduced Tommy to his new stuffed animals. But it didn’t take long for that to turn to shit.

 

“I don't like turtles.” Tommy had stated matter-of-factly “they’re slimy.”

 

“Nuh-uh!” John had protested, one of his many stuffed turtles held to his chest “Turtles are NOT slimy”

 

“Yeah, they are!” Tommy insisted, his voice raising “I touched one once and it was slimy! Puppies are better!”  

 

John looked incredulous “Puppies aren’t better! They’re noisy and break things and sometimes they bite people!”

 

“SO DO TURTLES!”   


“NOT AS MUCH AS PUPPIES!”  


“YEAH WELL, YOU SAID YOU LIKED PUPPIES!”

 

“I DO!” Johns' face was bright red now, his hands flying wildly as he yelled, Hercules started to approach the two trying to think of how to defuse the situation. He knew that John wasn’t normally a violent person, but he knew that when he went off, he went _off_. “BUT TURTLES ARE BETTER!”

 

Surprisingly it was Thomas who acted first, launching himself at John with surprising speed. The two sprawled on the ground fists flying as the two screamed and cried shrilly about puppies and turtles. Hercules could only hope none of the neighbours called the police or landlord.

 

Herc’ grabbed hold of John, taking the straps of his overalls and pulling off a crying Tommy, the crying little in question attempted to lash out and hit John as he was pulled away but herc twisted putting his body between the two adult-sized children.

 

“One!” Herc said firmly, John squirmed but his yelling quietened somewhat, “Two!” Tommy stopped trying to hit John from behind Hercules. The two stopped. Not wanting to get to three. Herc heaved a sigh but didn’t allow himself to look soft lest the two decide to go at it again.

 

“John, sit and face that corner.” John huffed, tears still prickling at his eyes, but complied, sitting crossed legged facing one of the lounge room corners. “Tommy, sit in that corner.” Tommy complied, rubbing at the mark on his face that was definitely going to bruise.

 

Herc’s shoulders sagged. Okay, he could do this. “I want you both to think about why fighting is bad, and when you are calmed down you can tell me okay? You two will sit there until you’re both calm and ready to talk okay?”

 

The two grunted in understanding.

  


**CAREGIVER GROUP CHAT**

 

Hunkules: *picture attached* Its been an hour and now theyre playing puppy and turtle land - _ - kids man.

 

Jimmy-James: Sorry again Herc, idk why he would do that

 

Hunkules: its all g man, i think with exams and shit everyones on edge.

 

Jimmy-James: yeh I feel that in my soul.

 

Frenchfry: I am happy they are playing nice though, is Alexander home yet?

 

Hunkules: nope

Still at library

 

Frenchfry: ok I will make sure to pick him up on my way home.

 

Human Sunshine: GIve him my love

 

Frenchfry: of course Liza ;) <3 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry it's not bigger but I fl;t this was nice as a short but sweet lil one-shot. 
> 
> if you did please consider leaving your feedback in the form of a comment or ask on my tumblr @ThatJettKid.  
> f you REALLY REALLY REALLY liked it and want more of it please consider buying me a kofi: http://ko-fi.com/jettthekid


End file.
